Guardian Devil
by TheRealMcLovin
Summary: With the Limbo city ordeal over what is Dante to do now? Relocating to New York, Dante soon finds out when he runs into Artemis and her hunters! Stay tuned for a story with action, humor, friendship, and possibly even romance. Temporarily on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Devil

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either DMC/Devil May Cry nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They are the sole property of their respective owners and any character likenesses are purely coincidental and unintended. This story is FANFICTION and I do not gain any money for my story. ENJOY!**

New York City; The City that Never Sleeps, The Big Apple. The streets are bustling with people rushing to get to their intended destinations, many of them opting to reduce travel time by means of a taxi cab or the subways. Let's not forget the road and its ever present traffic!

Making his way through the crowd is a teen approximately nineteen years of age, taking care to not drop the pizza box currently tucked under his right arm. To those who did not know him, he would give off the appearance of an aspiring musician if one were to judge by the guitar case slung across his back, the leather strap held taut against his torso but not to the point where his mobility would be hindered. Even his clothes, while a tad unique, allowed him to blend in and project himself as an unassuming pedestrian. Currently he wore a pair of black jeans and a light grey tank top. (Or is it a wife beater?) His feet were protected by a sturdy pair of pitch black combat boots while his hands were partially covered by a pair of equally black gloves with the fingers cut off. On top of it all, he sported a hooded, knee-length jacket. It was a dusty blue In terms of color, with the exception of a vertical red stripe running down the center of the hood's exterior. On one of his sleeves, halfway up the bicep, was the Union Jack, carefully stitched into the soft yet sturdy fabric of the jacket.(Dante's appearance in the upcoming installment of the Devil May Cry franchise.)

He weaved his way through the crowd, trying to locate a less cluttered setting where he could enjoy the freshly made pizza while it was still hot. Dante wandered around the Concrete Jungle for nigh on twenty minutes before admitting to himself that he was lost. Out of options, Dante proceeded to ask a random pedestrian for directions/recommendations for somewhere with such a setting. After spending ten minutes to navigate his way through the busy streets, he finally reaches his intended destination: Central Park. It could have taken less time to arrive, but he had spent the last of his money on his pizza and so was unable to pay for a taxi cab. Walking to the nearest park bench, he quickly made himself comfortable and opened the box, inhaling the life-giving aroma of the deep dish, large pepperoni pizza.

Encouraged by his overwhelming hunger, he quickly grabbed a large slice, disappointed that there was barely any warmth being emitted by the recently baked delicacy. 'Pizza is pizza' thought Dante, After a brief moment's hesitation, he brings it up to his mouth and digs in, savoring the to die for taste of his favorite food…Next to strawberry sundaes of course but that's more of a dessert. Making short work of the food before him having eaten all but one piece of the pizza, his thoughts begin to wander.

Dante replayed the events of the last four months though his mind. 'Huh… Hard to believe that so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I never thought my personal vendetta against all of demon kind would be the prelude to my bizarre life,' muse the young half-devil, feeling a brief pain in his chest as a result of his sorrow at his mother's death at the hands of a demon. He can hide his pain better than most people can, but that doesn't stop him from missing his mother, Eva, every day. 'That's why I fight. I fight not just for revenge but to protect others from the misfortune of having to suffer the same fate,' Dante reminded himself as he brings his hand to a rest on the amulet his mother had entrusted to him on his seventh birthday. It was the last birthday he had actually celebrated; his mother having been killed before he had even turned eight and thereby left him as an orphan, all alone in the world from that point on…or so he thought. Dante found his thoughts drifting towards his twin brother Vergil, his only remaining family for all he knew. Dante squeezed the amulet once more, reinforcing its sentimental value with the thought that it was the one thing linking him, his brother, and their mother together. After over a decade of being separated, (Though Dante was unaware of his existence) they had been reunited by the efforts of his friend Kat, a member of the Order: a group that rebelled against the demonic tyranny in Limbo City. Albeit unwittingly, she had brought a broken family together again. Dante was rather surprised in learning that not only did he have a brother, but said brother also led the Order, and was also the masked individual who would broadcast anti-demon videos that would circulate around the internet shortly after. Everything seemed to just take off from there. What, with his efforts in assisting the two in their goal to wrest the control of Limbo City from demonic forces. He personally struck down the man behind it all, a man who was under the delusion that he was a god.

Two months later, Dante had decided to relocate after having had enough of Limbo City for a lifetime, And so, he journeyed to America, having chosen a spot on the globe at random. While there was the obstacle of leaving the camouflaged city/continent, he succeeded thanks to there no longer being demon to hold the illusion of no escape from their place behind the scenes. From there it was easy to snag a ticket for a boat that was leaving for America but a week after the illusion was terminated. In hindsight, Dante realized it was rather stupid to leave with only enough money that had miraculously lasted the two days he had been in the country.

Making a note to himself to look for a way to make money using his unique…talents, he laid his tired body on the bench, rolling onto his side before drifting to sleep.

CHAPTER END!

**There's the first chapter of my story "Guardian Devil". If any of you ** **readers have trouble reading due to the size of the font, IM me and let me know. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! TheRealMcLovin out! See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Devil May Cry or the percy Jackson series. They are the sole property of their creators. Any character likenesses are purely coincidental. This is a FANFICTION. I do not stand to gain any money whatsoever. **

Dante had slept well into the night before awakening to the sounds of nearby shouting as well as the sound of metal piercing flesh, the telltale signs that a battle is taking place. In that very same area, the demon hunter sensed multiple entities that felt very similar to demons. The young hybrid swiftly rose from the makeshift bed before grabbing the guitar case he set next to the bench earlier that evening. He knew it would be safe seeing as it could only be touched by either him or someone he deems trustworthy, courtesy of special wards powered by demonic energy. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sprinted towards the commotion while reinforcing his clothes with devil-based energy; Something he came up with after getting tired of ruining all his good clothes "on the job."

After a good five minutes of all-out running he successfully made it to the impromptu battlefield. The scene before him was puzzling to say the least. He watched as a group of young girls who looked to barely be in their teens valiantly held their own against a horde of…Demons? No, these were unlike any demon he's crossed paths with. He picked out a ten foot tall humanoid monster with only one eye. Not only that, he saw: snake women, flaming dogs the size of a minivan, with a bipedal bull at the front of their forces. Excited at the prospect of some action, Dante slammed the butt of the narrow end of the guitar case into the ground, subsequently launching his sword, Rebellion, into the air through a hidden compartment in the bottom. (I'm using the DMC 5 model.) Dante leapt into the air, grabbing Rebellion before shifting the blade into the form of a whip/grapple and pulling one of the snake women to his position.

Now in the form of a sword once more, Dante takes a single swing and lops off the creature's head. The monster disintegrated almost immediately after. Letting gravity do its job, the young angel-devil hybrid shifts the sword once more, this time to the form of the flaming axe: Azazel. Upon landing Dante slams the axe, blade first into the ground sending out a shockwave of red energy and thereby vaporizing a group of the flaming canines instantly.

Switching to long range combat, Dante tosses Rebellion high up in the air before pulling out his custom handguns Ebony and Ivory, proceeding to shoot every which way with each shot hitting its mark and resulting in an instant kill without fail; taking out over twenty monsters before Rebellion even hit the ground. Surveying the carnage, Dante spots a young, Auburn-haired girl being knocked off balance by the man/bull hybrid. As the creature made to finish off the girl, it froze up due to the blade now protruding from his back. Briefly turning his gaze to the downed warrior, the half-devil flashes a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the beast on the business end of Rebellion. Frowning, at the creature, his free, left hand darts to the back of his waistband and brings Ebony up to its face with the barrel being aimed directly between its eyes. With a squeeze of the trigger, a bullet is put though its skull and causes the monster to disintegrate.

Returning Ebony to its position in his waistband, Dante scans the battlefield with the intent of checking on the girls. He breathes a sigh of relief after noting that there were no monsters remaining. Under other circumstances he's be disappointed that things ended so quickly and over being unable to find a true challenge to his abilities. But things were different this time. While he may be a smartass, he would be damned if he allowed kids to get hurt when he could have done something to prevent it. After assessing the condition of the brave warriors, Dante was pleased to see they were okay for the most part. While not completely unharmed, they were all in one piece only sporting some minor cuts and bruises. Torn from his thoughts by the distinctive sound of metal on wood Dante noticed they were in better physical condition thanhe initially believed. They certainly seemed to be in good enough condition that every one of them had a bow leveled at him with arrows notched and at the ready.

Realizing the auburn-haired girl was not among them he turned around to see where she had gone. Without warning Dante heard a loud "twang!" meaning that the bow strings had been released sending the arrows flying at him. In an inhuman display of marksmanship, Dante whipped around, Ebony and Ivory drawn and shot over thirty arrows out of the air, pulling off the impossible feat within the span of two seconds.

Dante proceeds to smirk at their flabbergasted expressions before speaking up to prevent a potentially awkward silence. "So… anyone want to tell me what the hell that was all about?

"Silence _male!_ No one said you could speak!" one of the girls snapped back in a bratty tone.

Rather than be annoyed the girl's bratty attitude, the half-devil found himself feeling amused more than anything else. "I can speak! Ha! Someone said I could speak! I win!" he retorted.

Some of the girls looked irritated at his childish behavior while others began to snicker. Before anything else could be said a voice giving off a sense of authority made itself known.

Dante turned around to the source of the voice and sees that in place of the young girl he had saved, there stood a young woman who appeared to be around eighteen or so that happened to have the exact same hair as the young girl. In his usual blunt manner Dante asks: "Who are you?"

"You will speak to milady with respect _male!_" blurted a voice from the small crowd. Flat out ignoring that little outburst, the demon hunter keeps his gaze facing forward, focusing his attention on the woman in front of him. As he analyzes her he notices that she is surrounded by a highly powerful energy. It didn't come anywhere close to equaling the power possessed by the twin sons of Sparda but it was still pretty damn powerful.

He's torn from his thoughts upon noticing that someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. "As I was saying, my name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Now who are you and why are you here?

"Hold your horses lady! Do you expect me to just take your word for it? Then why don't you prove it? Prove that you're a goddess."

"Now why should I?"

Based on the limited knowledge I possess concerning gods and goddesses, you supposedly have a "True form" that puts said god or goddess at full power. Show me and I'll believe you."

Artemis looks at him like he's crazy before replying: "You'll turn into dust. You do realize that don't you?"

Dante flashes a crooked grin before saying: "If I don't turn into dust I'll answer any questions you have as well as go along with whatever you decide to do to me. And if I do disintegrate…Well, if you're anything like these girls then you'll see the benefit in there being one less male on this earth."

Finally convinced, Artemis relents and proceeds to command girls, or as she calls them: the "Hunters" to turn around and close their eyes. While not pleased by the order they do as they are told. For a brief moment she just stood stock still when her form is engulfed by a brilliant silver glow. Brighter and brighter the light became, the brilliant light almost overwhelming the vision of even those not watching the spectacle. The only person not affected by the phenomenon was a certain half-devil.

It was a solid two minutes before the glow had finally started to weaken. When the light had been reduced to a bearable level, Dante refocused his gaze upon the woman who did indeed seem to be a goddess. What he saw was astounding to be honest. Where a seemingly normal young woman stood only moments before was a mind-blowingly incredible sight. Standing before him was Artemis but with a few major differences.

First of all, her skin had gone from a slight tan to a glowing silver hue. On her forehead there now rested a magnificent pair of deer antlers. Her ears, previously in the normal position befitting a human, now took the form of black wolf ears that had now migrated to the top of her skull. She now wore a cloak of animal skins over a silver Greek _chiton._The most important change of all , as far as he could tell, is that her power was now nearly equal to his own.

As he stared at the now transformed Artemis a tingling sensation began to course through his body.

"Most impressive. You haven't taken the slightest bit of damage from witnessing my transformation," Artemis commented with a hint of incredulity.

"Uh…Thanks?" Dante replied with a tone of uncertainty. The tingling now started to become a highly painful sensation.

"You're clearly not human. What are you?" questioned the goddess.

Dante opened his mouth to formulate a response but found himself unable to string together a coherent sentence due to the now unbearable pain. Beginning to grow hotter and hotter as if he had been set ablaze, the half-devil searched desperately for a way to cool himself. Spotting a nearby pond, he drags his legs towards it though his legs felt more akin to blocks of lead at this point.

His grueling efforts were rewarded when he had made it to the edge of the pond. Having spent all of his energy just to do so, Dante fell to his knees, his arms the only thing stopping him from collapsing completely. He lifts his head to face the surface of the small body of water before the world around him began to blur. The last thing that he sees before giving into unconsciousness was his reflection. He faintly noted that it had undergone a change meaning he had changed as well. His typically jet black hair had lost all color and turned as white as snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Devil May Cry or the percy Jackson series. They are the sole property of their creators. Any character likenesses are purely coincidental. This is a FANFICTION. I do not stand to gain any money whatsoever.**

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" Dante wondered as he unsteadily shifted to a sitting position on the…bed? The devil-angel hybrid buried his face in his hands trying to piece together what had happened. Nearly five minutes passed before he had finally remembered. The battle, talking to Artemis and then…pain. All these memories came rushing back. Pushing itself to the front of his mind was the image of what he had seen just before he passed out.

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Dante makes it his top priority to find out where he is. He scanned the area around him noting anything and everything he deems as relevant. From what he could see, the room he'd awakened in was an infirmary. The multitude of beds, doctor's equipment, and medical charts were a pretty big give away. Upon further examination it was revealed that rather than being made of bricks or wood, the walls consisted of fabric stretched taut and at an angle. Just like a tent. The fabric was illuminated by what he figured to be the light of a camp fire judging by the smoke that one could easily smell from inside the tent. Putting all the pieces, together, Dante figured he must've been brought to the camp of Artemis and her hunters. Being dragged to bed by a goddess: good thing. Being dragged to a bed in an isolated area by the queen of all man-hating females: Bad thing; Very bad thing.

His mind going into overdrive, the demon hunter quickly assessed any and all possible courses of action he could take. Option number one: Fight his way out and try to evade the group of man haters. Negative. He'd sworn to himself to never attack a human, especially children. There was also the rather problematic issue that since his weapons were missing, most likely taken by the hunters, he was unable to leave them behind. So Option number one is definitely a NO.

Option number two: Reclaim his weapons and sneak off unnoticed. As if! He couldn't be stealthy if his life depended on it! Hell, he can't even count all the times he had been spotted by the security cameras and pulled into Limbo before Limbo City's liberation. That makes Option Two absurd and sure to result in failure. So much for that plan.

Option Three: The most practical of them all would be to stick around and see what he could find out from Artemis. He didn't like it but it was the most logical approach available to him at this time.

Dante slowly stands up from his seat on the bed and takes a deep breath. Masking his slight nervousness with a care free expression, Dante slowly walks over to the tent flap that served as the sole entrance/exit for the medical tent. The fallen leaves of early winter crunch under foot. Taking his first steps the half-devil analyzes the area and notices that the camp is unexpectedly lacking tent supply for over thirty people' people that were currently outside their tents intent on completing whatever task they had chosen to take up. Some hunters traipsed into a small tent, weapons drawn. He was surprised when five people had gone inside the tent without the tent being overcrowded.

Aside from the girls going into the unusual tent, there was still the matter of what the remaining hunters were up to. Whether it be sharpening weapons, bringing platters of meat to a tent that he assumed had hunting animals in it, or just lazing by the fire so as to escape from the biting cold of the winter morning. He crosses his arms in thought as he contemplates a way to talk to the goddess of the hunt without getting shot at by her hunters.

As he crosses his arms, Dante registers the unfamiliar sensation of an unknown material making contact with the uncovered areas of his gloved hands. Looking down, Dante sees that his appearance had changed noticeably, something he had somehow failed to notice. Gone was his old wardrobe. In its place he wore a red leather trench coat over a buckled vest on his torso. His gloves and boots were the same as before albeit a couple sizes bigger to accommodate his gained muscle mass from his unexpected metamorphosis. Going to the nearest reflective surface which happened to be a frozen puddle, Dante carefully inspected the changes to his physique. Gone was his short black hair and in its place was silver hair that reached down to his shoulders. ( His appearance at the end of Devil May Cry 3, physique and all. Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory's appearance will be up to the reader. Personally I prefer the DMC 5 versions of the weapons.) Looking himself over, Dante had to admit he had never looked or felt better. As compared to before his transformation his power had easily doubled. ( Dante is now stronger than most gods but equal in power to the big three. He is not yet as strong as a titan unless he uses DT and even then isn't quite as powerful as the older ones like Kronos.)

The white-haired hybrid could not wait to find out what he is now truly capable of. The excitement died down mildly when he remembered that he still did not know where his weapons were. Sighing, the half-devil decides to trek deeper into the forest so as to test his abilities without his weapons. But then again power augments like Devil Trigger affected the individual more than it ever would affect the weapons.

As quickly and quietly as possible… at least for Dante, he crept through the forest hoping to find an open area away from the hunters, far enough to go unnoticed but not so far as to be unable to make it back to the encampment on short notice.

The demon hunter trudged through the vegetation for no longer than two minutes before stumbling upon something that was rather… unexpected. Ten feet in front of him was a jackelope. A freaking jackelope! The gears start turning in his head as a devious grin creeps onto his face. '_Let's see here… broke man plus a valuable animal thought to be nonexistent equals a very happy and very rich Dante.' _( When you're desperate for money you'll come up with any number of crazy ideas. Keep in mind that this is before Dante eventually buries himself in debt after opening DMC.) Foregoing the stealthy approach, the devil-angel hybrid makes a dash for the creature. Upon seeing or rather hearing Dante speed towards him, the jackelope got smart and hightailed it the hell out of there! The chase was on!

The distance between the two was closing rapidly until his target dashed into a more cluttered area of the forest. The little bastard was gaining more and more ground while he was left with no other choice but to carefully weave his way through the trees. Not one to give up, Dante forged on ahead in pursuit of the animal/meal ticket. After extending the chase for another half –mile, he sees a clearing up ahead… and the jackelope is sitting there taking a food break. Overconfident little bastard. Trying a new approach, Dante jumps the thirty yards between him and his target. Before it could register what was happening, the demon hunter scooped up the small creature before it had a chance to escape. Victory at last!

Holding it up to the light, Dante muses: '_Hmm. Maybe I should give… him a temporary name until I can find a buyer'_ With a snap of his fingers Dante says: "I'll call you M.T. It's short for meal ticket. What do you think little guy?" asked Dante not actually expecting a reply any sort. So needless to say he was rather surprised when the jackelope clasped its front paws together and somehow made its widen as if to say: '_Please don't sell me!'_

"Must…resist…resistance failing…Feeling too…guilty. With asigh of resignation, Dante concedes. "Fine. You can

come with me you manipulative little bastard. Ugh, I guess you'll need a new name. How about…Sparda?" Dante decides with barely contained laughter as he wonders how his father would have reacted if he found out he named an animal after him… That'll be an interesting discussion for when we meet again in the afterlife.

Now used to the rabbit-hybrid's odd behavior, he just blinks when the newly named Sparda nods in response, moving his lips and flashing his teeth in what seemed to be his idea of a grin.

"The Son of Sparda; outsmarted by a furry little critter! How embarrassing." Turning to the source of the voice it is revealed to be none other than Artemis, the Moon Goddess.

"In my defense he's a very skilled negotiator," retorts Dante, smirk plastered on his face. "On another note, looks like you finally figured out who I am. Tell me, what gave it away?"

"I had my suspicions when you had your little…transformation. But I didn't know for sure until I saw this-"Artemis trails off before producing Rebellion from God knows where. "Rebellion: The Devil's Claymore."

"The one and only. Now if you don't mind I would really like to have that back. And the girls too," suggests Dante, the girls clearly a reference to his custom handguns.

"Maybe in a minute. So… how is Sparda? Last I heard he settled down with some angel woman."

With a solemn look on his face the son of Sparda replies: "He died, fifteen years ago. (In the story, Danteis twenty two.)

That was the last thing Artemis had thought she would hear. "Dead? But how?" the goddess asks, her shock easily discernible from the tone of her voice.

"Mundus," That one word was all the explanation that was needed.

"And your mother?"

"Her too. But I found my twin brother Vergil in Limbo City so that's a small comfort. Now, back to the subject of my weapons."

Without a word the goddess complies and tosses him the blade and his guns. "You know… Sparda was supposed to spar with me but he disappeared when he settled down. Seeing as how he's not here, why don't we see how his son stacks up."

"You're on!" Dante cockily replied.

"Excellent," replies the goddess. "I won't hold back," she says before shifting into her godly form, a pair of wicked hunting knives at the ready.

Grinning, Dante goes all out and activates his Devil Trigger. (DMC 4 DT.) Without a word, the two powerhouses rush each other, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! AREN'T I JUST EVIL FOR LEAVING YOU WITH THAT LITTLE CLIFFY? NEXT I WILL BE UPDATING DEVIL TITAN HOPEFULLY BY THE START OF THANKSGIVING BREAK. I'll TRY TO GET OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GUARDIAN DEVIL BY THE END OF THANKSGIVING BREAK! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT WILL HELP ME GROW BETTER AS A WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Devil May Cry or the percy Jackson series. They are the sole property of their creators. Any character likenesses are purely coincidental. This is a FANFICTION. I do not stand to gain any money whatsoever.**

*With the Hunters*

Zoe Nightshade and Hunter phoebe are engaged in a heated argument.

"I'm telling you, we should trust in Lady Artemis and her decisions!" said the aggravated Lieutenant. "It's not our place to question her judgment!

"Regardless, _he is a man!_ He should never have never been allowed inside our camp in the first place!" Phoebe adamantly countered.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, that if she chooses to let a _man_ of all things into our camp then clearly she knows something that we don't! This conversation is over!"

Phoebe opened her mouth to argue once more but any and all words died on her lips when two pillars of energy lit up the night sky, clearly visible to all nearby non-mortals. The hunters dropped what they were doing and gathered around the Lieutenant, staring in awe at the yellow and red pillars of pure, undiluted energy. The yellow energy was highly familiar to the Hunters since it belonged to the Moon goddess herself. The red, malevolent yet inviting energy burst was completely foreign to them. They were unnerved by the fact that the unfamiliar energy signature dwarfed that of Artemis herself… and she was an _Olympian!_

Even though the hunters knew they would be no match against a being of such great power, they ran off to assist Lady Artemis.

***Back in the clearing with Artemis and Dante***

The two warriors are in a heated deadlock, blades grinding against each other emitting sparks from the point of contact. The two combatants are determined to best the other and break the deadlock but neither of them were successful. Not wanting to waste any more energy, Dante and Artemis spring back their own sides of the clearing, each of them forming a new plan of attack.

From his side of the clearing Dante calls out: "Hey! You're pretty good!"

"You're not too shabby yourself!" the huntress yells in return.

The two combatants stand firmly in place as they scan their opponent for even the slightest of hints indicating their next move. A cool breeze blows through the clearing, sending leaves and foliage scattering every which way. As the last leaf hit the ground a silent signal is sent to resume combat. At boggling speeds the two warriors race back to the center of the clearing, both swinging their blades. Rebellion travelled through the air in a horizontal swing targeting Artemis' stomach only to be blocked by one of her hunting knives.

Still having one arm free, Artemis attempts to stab Dante in the temple only to collide with the unyielding steel of a hastily drawn Ebony. He bats away the knife with Ebony and uses the opening provided to fire three rounds at the huntress. But Artemis was far too agile to be defeated in such a way so she gracefully bends her body around and out of the line of fire. However, she is caught off guard when Rebellion takes the form of the Holy Scythe, Osiris and is rocketed into the air, courtesy of the solid steel handle making hard contact with her stomach.

Bringing Rebellion out once more, the half-devil jumps up and to her position with the intent of hitting her with a _'Helm Breaker' _but misses his mark when Artemis assumes the form of a small pigeon. With the target out of reach, Dante makes contact with the earth below , subsequently making a small crater.

***Back with the Hunters***

The Hunters had arrived just in time to see the demonic creature make a crater in the ground with naught but a swing of its sword. Zoe could easily tell that the stranger far outclassed even the mighty Hercules in physical strength. (They've never seen DT before so they think Dante is a stranger.)

Artemis' Lieutenant is brought out of her musings by a faint yet audible "SLURP!" originating barely three yards to the left of the group of young immortals. As one, they turn their heads to see something odd, even to experienced demigods like themselves. The source of the sound was a jackelope that was sitting in a makeshift, rabbit sized chair while sipping carrot juice from the beer hat that currently rested on the small space between its antlers. Finding the epic battle more interesting, the group of girls return their attention to the battle.

***Back with Artemis and Dante***

Dante whips out Ebony and Ivory in an attempt to shoot down the little bird. To protect herself, the goddess transforms into a field mouse to make herself an even smaller target and falls the remaining two feet to the ground.

The devil-angel hybrid warily scans the clearing for any sign of the goddess. He didn't have to wait long as Artemis shifts into her godly form once more and goes for the ever-so-predictable attack from behind. Having anticipated her actions, Dante drops down and delivers a powerful sweep kick and successfully brings Artemis down, making her lose her knives in the fall. Any hope of retaliation was shot as soon as she felt the tip of Rebellion at her throat.

***HUNTERS POV***

The Hunters stare at the now powered down devil in shock. The last thing they were expecting was for its true identity to be the silver-haired male from before. That was nothing compared to the shock that Artemis was actually defeated, and she was an OLYMPIAN! Second only to the Big Three in power! They continued to watch on in silence as the red clad half-devil, rather than strike her down and her make her fade, he was courteous and helped the Moon Goddess to her feet!

The forgotten jackelope, Sparda, draws attention to himself by bringing his paws together, applauding the show of good sportsmanship.

***Dante And Artemis***

Dante flashes his crooked grin at the goddess before effortlessly pulling his new sparring partner to her feet. After brushing any and all of the surrounding foliage littering her form Artemis says: "I must admit, you are indeed powerful Son of Sparda, to have bested me in combat."

Sheepishly, Dante scratches the back of his head and replies: "I just got lucky. If you think about it logically you should have been the victor. I just lucky that my raw power was enough to overcome your millennia of battle experience."

Artemis found herself caught off guard by the half-devil's modesty. Whereas most men would be arrogant over defeating a goddess even if it was in a spar. In the short time she had known him he had seen fit to contradict many of her conceptions about the male gender.

A rustling in the bushes alerts the goddess and half-devil that they are not alone in the clearing. Ten seconds later, a wide-eyed Zoe Nightshade emerges from the brush closely followed by an entourage of Hunters. Oh… and Sparda.

"Milady! What happened!? Why were you two fighting!?" asked her confused Lieutenant.

"It's okay Zoe, I was just testing the strength of a Son of Sparda." Replied Artemis, gaining a collective gasp from the immortal maidens. They had all heard the tale of the Legendary Dark Knight, who coincidentally was the only man to have ever earned the respect of the virgin goddess. With the information that he had a son now come to light, the Hunters slightly changed how they viewed the half-devil. They don't quite trust him but they did respect his power. After all, it's not every day you meet a non-immortal that is more powerful than Zeus himself!

Zoe then chose to break the silence. "Milady, I know this is really off topic, but what the hell is up with that jackelope? He acts more like a cartoon than anything else. It's really weird." After taking a brief look at the small creature, he notices its weird apparel and can't help but agree with her.

"What do you mean?"

"While we watched you two spar, it acted in a highly illogical manner." She replies before recounting what happened and makes Artemis burst out laughing.

Quickly composing herself the goddess says: "I think I can explain the odd behavior. Actually it would be easier to show you. Alright Jake, you've played around long enough!"

With the exception of Artemis, everyone in the clearing found themselves hopelessly confused. Any and all questions they had on their mind were pushed aside by what happened next. They all watched in fascination as the features of the jackelope melted together only to expand as the unidentifiable mass grew taller and taller. In place of Sparda the Jackelope, stood a young man of roughly eighteen years old. He stood at 5'4 with a build showing that he was 20-30 pounds overweight. He wore a pair of converse sneakers along with a baggy pair of cargo shorts and an equally baggy purple shirt.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes with a face covered in small scars where there used to be acne. (That's me! Self- Insert BABY!)

"What's up?" asked Jake as he produced a carrot out of thin air and bit off a large chunk of said vegetable. Dante and the Hunters silently stared at him as their minds tried to process what had just happened. After thirty seconds of silence, Zoe finds her voice and is the first to speak up.

"What the hell are you?"

"May I?" Jake asked Artemis, getting a nod in response from the smirking goddess. In an exaggerated wave of the hand the clearing and the forest around them vanishes only to be replaced by the sight of what seemed to be a Hollywood movie premiere. A comically large limo rolls up to the front of the theater. Two gorgeous blondes walk up to the vehicle and excitedly open the door to reveal Jake, who was now garbed in a black tuxedo. He proceeds to walk down the red carpet located between the fans, shaking hands and giving autographs all the while. As he reaches the end, a small three-man table appears, each spot occupied by a carbon copy of himself. All three reveal a small sign with the number ten on each of them rating his entrance/introduction gaining further applause from the audience.

Strolling over to the gob smacked Zoe, he gives a brief summarization on what he truly is. "I, my dear Zoe, am a 'Trickster.' We are immortal beings that are capable of bending reality to our will. But most of the time it's for the purpose of playing tricks on people, hence the name 'Trickster.'

"And as for how I know Artemis; well… let's just say she showed me her displeasure when I turned the moon red."

"But that doesn't really explain WHY you're here," Dante pointed out.

"Oh. Right. The truth is…I got bored. As for why I was in the form of a jackelope, it's sort of an inside joke between me and Artemis seeing as how I'm the one who gave her the idea of turning males into jackelopes."

"Why are you on such familiar terms with Lady Artemis if you're a male, and an apparently untrustworthy one at that."

"First of all," starts Jake, "I AM SO trustworthy. Plus I don't really have a set gender. Observe." With a puff of smoke the trickster transformed into a beautiful brunette before quickly changing back.

"Alright Hunters! That's enough questions for right now. Zoe, Phoebe, you and the other hunters go grab yourselves dinner while the boys and I have a quick chat." Once the hunters had left, Artemis gave the Trickster a stern look before saying: "Alright. Spill it! What is the real reason that you're here?"

With a very serious look on his face he answers: "I found the chimera you were looking for."

"Where?"

"A place called Westover Hall. It's a military school in Maine where your target is masquerading as a member of the staff. He calls himself 'Mr. Thorn.' It appears that he is there so he can get his hands on two demigod siblings, possibly children of the Big Three judging by the powerful scent the give off to monsters. And that's WITHOUT them knowing anything. I've that their case is very similar to that Son of Poseidon that was claimed a couple of years ago."

"Has the camp sent anyone yet?" asked Artemis.

"Yes. They sent: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace to assist the satyr protecting them."

"So I take it that we're going to help them out. I might as well tag along. It sounds like things could get very exciting soon," said Dante.

"Correct. The Hunters won't take any longer than a couple of minutes to clear up the camp site. We should be able to make it there within the hour if we run."

"How are we going to get that there so quickly by running?" Dante inquired.

"Like centaurs, I am capable of distorting the space around us as a means to drastically reduce travel time. For a centaur it would take about two to three hours, but my skill with it far outmatches any centaur."

"I guess it's settled then. Let's go," said Dante.

Artemis pulls out a glowing, silver hued hunting horn and uses it to bugle out a signal for them to clean up their camp site as quickly as possible.

Barely three minutes later, Artemis' Hunters reenter the clearing with unfamiliar silver furred hunting wolfs right behind them.

Turning to her loyal followers, the goddess claps her hands together and makes an announcement. "Alright Hunters, we're going to Maine. We've got another hunt on our hands!" The Hunters were excited to hunt down yet another monster.

After making sure everyone was accounted for everyone followed Artemis as she ran out of the clearing and directly towards Maine.

**NOT MY BEST CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT SCHOOL HAS KEPT ME REALLY BUSY SEEING AS HOW I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. ANYWAY, IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU GUYS LEFT ME REVIEWS AS A WAY TO SHOW ME WHERE I NEED TO IMPROVE. NOT ONLY THAT BUT THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MY STORIES. GOODBYE FOR NOW! THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME! SAYONARA!**


	5. Rewrite Notice

Hello everyone! Don't worry I am not abandoning this story. However, I am going to be doing a rewrite that will be vastly different from the original. I can't say for sure when I'll post it. Probably after Kushina makes her debut in "To Become Legendary" my newest story. Until next time!


End file.
